The Drabbles
by Maugriez
Summary: When The Jong(s) brother have a sweet story. OC/GS(official couple). Kim Jonghoon (Yesung), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Jongin (Kai) and Kim Jonghyun.
1. Chapter 1

[Drabble] **Swing?**

 _by Maugriez_

Cast:

Kim Jonghoon ( **Yesung SJ** )

Lee Eunbi ( **OC** )

Hana×Heechul ( **cameo** )

Rate: Teen (13+)

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading...

* * *

.

.

"Eonni..." Eunbi menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan panggilan manja yang Hana layangkan padanya. "Aniya, Hana-chan, kau pakai itu, oke?"

Sebenarnya bisa saja Hana terus merengek agar Eunbi mengurungkan niatnya seperti yang sering Hana lakukan pada setiap orang yang memaksanya akan suatu hal. Tapi, selama Hana mengenenal Eunbi Eonni-nya, belum pernah sekali pun ia melihat Eunbi mengalah pada orang lain.

Hana menggeleng kepalanya panik. "Eonni tidak bisa memaksaku!" Rajuknya masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Sedangkan Eunbi yang mendengar bentakan ringan Hana, hanya menanggapinya bagai angin lalu.

"Heechul-ssi akan memakai pasangannya juga, jadi kau lebih baik diam dan terima itu." Balas Eunbi final. Hana yang mendengar itupun semakin merajuk. Tidak terima jika dia harus kalah.

Sedangkan Eunbi sebagai pelaku pemaksaan itu memutar matanya bosan. "Hana-chan, kau tidak ingin telat bukan?" Tanya Eunbi dengan nada peringatan yang tegas, dan lagi-lagi dibalas dengan gerutuan panjang dari gadis yang sudah masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Kau terlalu memaksa, Bi." Eunbi menoleh begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya memasuki pendengarannya. "Terserah, yang penting tugasku selesai." Balas sang wanita acuh. Dirinya berbalik, mencoba meninggalkan pria yang baru saja menegurnya tadi.

Tuk..

Tuk..

Tuk..

Belum sampai langkah ke-5nya, tangan sang pria sudah menahan lengan kanannya yang bebas, menariknya sampai Eunbi berlabuh dalam pelukan pria itu. "Kau semakin sinis saja padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, hm?"

"Yah!" Berontaknya kuat, tapi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, si pria malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. "Sssttt..."

Eunbi yang merasa tindakannya gagal pun akhirnya membiarkan pria itu memeluknya, dan justru wanita itu mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang pria. "Jonghoon-ah..."

"Hm?" Si pria -yang ternyata bernama Jonghoon- hanya tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan wanita di pelukannya sekarang. "Ada apa, luv?"

Mendengar panggilan yang di ucapkan Jonghoon cukup membuat Eunbi memukul punggung pria itu ringan. "Kenapa bahumu itu nyaman sekali, sih? Aku jadi mengantuk."

Jonghoon terkekeh pelan begitu menyadari nada yang dipakai Eunbi. Astaga, kemana nada tak terbantahkan tadi? Kenapa bisa secepat ini berubah? Jonghoon masih terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut wanitanya lembut. "Mungkin karena baby Kim?"

"Hm." Gumaman samar yang Eunbi layangkan mampu membuat pria tampan ini terkekeh lucu. "Jja. Kita ke aula pemberkatan dulu baru pulang, bagaimana?"

Eunbi menarik dirinya tidak rela. Dirinya benar-benar hampir tertidur tadi. Ya ampun, sebesar inikah pengaruh baby Kim untuknya?

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini sampai selesai, Hoonie." Rajuknya manja. Jonghoon yang mendapati wanitanya tengah merajuk hanya bisa tersenyum, "Arraseo, kita di sini sampai selesai. Sesuai kemauanmu, oke?"

Mendapati keinginannya akan terpenuhi, senyum lebar -yang jarang di perlihatkan Eunbi- tersemat manis di bibirnya, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah lesu. "Tapi aku mengantuk."

"Jadi?" Tanyanya berusaha sabar. Ingatkan Jonghoon jika wanita di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah wanitanya yang sedang mengandung. Tolong ingatkan dia.

Eunbi menatap Jonghoon dengan wajah polosnya, cukup kuat memberikan dampak pada sistem kerja otak tampannya. "Kita ke aula, otte?"

Jonghoon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "kajja." Ajaknya mengalah. Dirinya harus bersyukur karena sudah memiliki tingkat ketebalan akan sabar cukup tebal. Ya.

.

* * *

 **END**.

* * *

.

Regards Maugriez.


	2. Rain

[Drabble] Rain

 _By Maugriez_

Cast:

Kim Jongdae [ **Chen EXO** ] × Han Seungbi [ **OC** ]

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

.

.

Seungbi menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar kursi yang berada di seberangnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Menatap seorang pria yang malah menyamankan duduknya di kursi yang -dibuat gaduh- dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangat.

"Biasanya para wanita akan menjauhi jendela besar jika hujan turun." Ujar pria itu membuka suara, membuat alis kirinya semakin meninggi. "Hei, kenapa kopinya di abaikan? Tidak enak, ya?"

Jujur saja, Seungbi malas menanggapi orang sejenis pria yang sedang duduk semeja dengannya. Pria banyak bicara itu menyebalkan. "Kau harus meminta izin dulu sebelum duduk." Katamya datar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah jendela besar yang tepat di sisi kirinya, mengabaikan tawa renyah si lawan bicara.

"Kau tahu? Jika setiap kali hujan turun, aku selalu teringat pada seorang wanita. Wanita yang menyebalkan dan dingin. Dia kaya, sangat kaya malah, sampai terkadang aku merasa tidak pantas berdiri di sisinya." Jeda sesaat, tapi Seungbi sama sekali tidak tertarik, hujan masih lebih menarik di matanya. "Tapi bagaimanapun wanita itu, dia terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan, dan terlalu rapuh untuk di tinggalkan."

Pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum senyum samar menari di bibir tipisnya. "Seperti yang aku katakan, setiap kali hujan, aku akan teringat akan wanita itu, karena apa? Karena dia sama seperti hujan. Menyebalkan dan dingin, tapi indah dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan."

Seungbi meletakkan mug kopinya sedikit keras, merasa kesal dengan ocehan tidak jelas pria di seberangnya. Dan dengan serampangan, diambilnya headset dan berniat memasangnya di telinga, menghalau suara si pria memenuhi gendang suaranya. Tapi...

sebuah tangan menahan tangannya yang memegang headset, menarik refleksnya agar menatap si pemilik tangan. Sial. Seungbi mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki sepasang mata yang bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris matanya. "Kau tahu?" Pria itu tersenyum lembut, menatap Seungbi dengan tatapan memujanya, menatapnya dengan sarat akan tekat untuk melindungi dan menjaganya. "Seorang Kim Jongdae jatuh hati pada Han Seungbi yang selalu mengabaikannya."

Untuk sepersekian detik Seungbi terdiam. Terkejut lebih jelasnya. "Kau boleh menuduhku sebagai penggoda, tapi kau harus tahu, jika aku bagaikan payung yang teronggok begitu saja di sudut jika hujan tidak turun." Tangan itu merambat naik, mengelus pipi kanan Seungbi ringan, "tatap aku seperti aku menatapmu, Bi. Karena aku mencintaimu." Oh Tuhan!

* * *

End.

* * *

Np. Ada yang ga ngerti? Biar dijelasin deh wkwk. Kenapa judulnya "rain" dan pengandaiannya itu hujan dan payung? Jadi di Korea, Bi itu artinya Hujan, trus nama perempuannya itu Seungbi dan dipanggilnya Bi. Nah, udah gitu, jarang atau bisa di hitung jari lah orang yang pakai payung kalo ga hujan kan? Makanya kalo ga ujan, payung gaada gunanya. Jadi maksudnya itu, Jongdae tanpa Seungbi bukan apa-apa.

Regard,

Maugriez.


End file.
